


You're important to me

by SetTheStarsXnFire



Series: So, what now? [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Forced Marriage, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Multi, Romance, Wedding Crash, mr chairman not being a homophobe, same with jaehee, seven being a dork, v getting a boyfriend at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetTheStarsXnFire/pseuds/SetTheStarsXnFire
Summary: Based on MariaMagica's prompt on Tumblr~What if Jumin had actually accepted the proposal of his father? He has to marry Sarah Choi in two weeks, but a certain actor in the RFA doesn't feel so good about it. And when Zen decides to crash Jumin Han's wedding, what could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, in this little thing Saeyoung and MC got together. Jaehee left the assistant job quite a while ago to open her coffee place/bakery and Yoosung replaced her. And because cinnamon roll V needs happiness, Rika is far far away and he took the surgery.

He was taking a shower after a long workout when it was announced. He didn’t find out until he turned on the tv that night, right after he learned the lines for his audition, thinking _he_ would be the best out there.

And the headline in the news channel made him spit out the water he had been drinking.

 **JUMIN HAN, EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR FROM C &R INTERNATIONAL IS GETTING MARRIED**.

_Earlier today, the chairman of C &R International announced to the public the engagement of his son, Jumin Han, and the protégée of his current girlfriend. The wedding between Sarah Choi and Jumin Han is set in two weeks, according to Glam Choi. Jumin’s father says- _

He turned off the electronic in a hurry, not wanting to hear more of it.

Trust fund kid, getting married?

…

Where the _hell_ had he left his phone?

Why was he so desperate to reach that person?

He fumbled around for his phone, finding it under the towel he had used to dry his hair. And he didn’t slow down, his hands shaking slightly as he opened the app the RFA used frequently to keep in touch.

Everyone was there.

 

 **09:07 pm – Jumin Han, 707, Jaehee Kang, V, Mc, Saeran, Yoosung** **★**

  * **_ZEN has logged in -_**



**707 >:** Zen!

 **707 >:** Cat mom is getting married!!!

 **707 >:** Wait…

 **707 >:** *gasp*

 **707 >:** Does this mean the only suitor Elly has…

 **707 >:** IS ME?!!

 **Saeran >:** Stupid brother.

 **MC >:** Saeyoung ;;

 **707 >:** Don’t worry babe, I love you more.

 **Saeran >:** Get a room.

 **707 >:** We’re already in it.

 **Jaehee Kang >:** I don’t think you realize just how serious this is, Saeyoung.

 **V >:** I agree with Jaehee here, Jumin doesn’t seem too happy about it either. 

 **Jumin Han >:** I am not.

 **Jumin Han >:** I don’t like the fact that my father told me nothing about it, but it makes him, and the company, happy.

 **Jumin Han >:** I intend to go through it. Even if the woman I'm marrying is as loud as a truck.

Zen couldn’t help but laugh at that comment, only a person like Jumin could talk like that about others and be funny. 

 **Yoosung** **★** **> :** But…

 **Yoosung** **★** **> :** Am I the only one who thinks it’s a little weird?

 **Yoosung** **★** **> :** It hasn’t even been a month since Jumin’s father started to see Glam Choi and you are already marrying her student.

 **Jaehee Kang >:** They do seem suspicious. The two of them visited me asking why I had left the company, and who the “new guy” was. I apologize for not telling you earlier, Jumin.

 **Jumin Han >:** … It is alright, Miss Kang.

 **ZEN >:** And does this girl know who she’s marrying?

 **ZEN >:** Who would want to marry a freak obsessed with a fur ball?

 **Jumin Han >:** You would.

He almost dropped the phone in shock, and cursed himself when he imagined it. Although he had to admit, Jumin in a suit that wasn’t full of pinstripes would be quite a sight.

 **ZEN >: **WHA-?!

 **ZEN >:** I WOULD NEVER YOU ASSHOLE

 **MC >:** lolololol

 **MC >:** Zen, you naughty liar~

 **707 >:** lololol

 **707 >:** I can already imagine the headlines.

 **Saeran >:** Stupid famous actor Zen and fucking important entrepreneur Jumin Han eloped. Cat was the priest.

Over his dead body.

 **Jumin Han >:** Elizabeth 3rd can’t be the priest in a wedding.

 **Jumin Han >:** She could play flower girl.

 **ZEN >:** You can’t invite a damn cat to a wedding.

 **Jaehee Kang >:** I have to agree with Zen on that.

 **V >:** I don’t think that will stop Jumin from bringing Elizabeth.

 **Jumin Han >:** V is telling the truth. Which reminds me, you are all invited.

 **Jumin Han >:** But the guards know that if Saeyoung attempts anything, he’ll be escorted out, immediately.

 **ZEN >:** Ok. Let’s get serious for once.

 **ZEN >:** If Sarah sees me, she will fall for me. Who could ignore this Greek god?

 **ZEN >:** And that fur ball will be there. I’m not going to the wedding.

  * **_ZEN has logged off -_**



 

Yes, that was the real reason.

He wouldn’t go because he **hated** the fur ball. And he didn’t want Jumin’s future wife to fall in love with him.

…

Not because of _other_ things.

His stomach felt strangely empty, as if he hadn’t eaten anything all day. Yet, he also felt like he had been punched in the gut. None of those were correct.. Perhaps we was just tired.

He told his manager to cancel the audition, under the excuse he was feeling a bit sick.

 

 

The two weeks passed in a blur, or at least they did for him. He had been in and off the chatroom, logging out when the wedding was mentioned, or when Jumin came in. The guy always complained about the bride, how she was so clingy, loud, and the way she kept talking about his beloved cat.

Zen didn't want to _talk_ about it. He didn't want to _hear_ it.

 Because when he did, his chest felt tight, and that empty feeling in his stomach came back. Sometimes even harder than before, and he didn't like it.

He didn't like the fact that he kept on smiling while looking at the old pictures in his phone. Those about the RFA, and those of only the two of them, of _Jumin and him_. He always got lost in thought while seeing those, always smiled, and, according to Jaehee, he seemed to have a dreamy look over his face.

It didn't take him long to figure out what it might be, but he wouldn't admit it. Not even if the fans screamed at him to do so.

**Or that was what he thought.**

 

 

02:37 am.

He kept tossing and turning in the bed, completely uncomfortable, no matter in what position he would settle. The suffocating feeling in his chest came back every time he looked at the clock.

Seven hours until the wedding.

Seven hours until Jumin fucking Han stood on the altar waiting for a woman.

Seven hours until Jumin loses his freedom and binds himself forever to a crappy woman by the name of Sarah fucking Choi.

Seven hours until Sarah Choi stands next to the love of his life, as they both say I do.

Seven hours until Zen loses Jumin, **_forever._**

...

Since when did the trust fund kid become so important? Enough to consider him as a _lover_ … Just when the fuck did that happen and why hadn't he realized it before?

“Fuck it”. He mumbled, sitting up and flopping on top of the bed, a smile on his face. 

Jumin's reputation and his own be damned.

 

**He had a wedding to crash.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Jumin's point of view now~

At first, he thought it was a joke. His father and he had always had a pretty good relationship, and it wasn't unusual that the other came in and told Jumin something that puzzled him, or that made him laugh.

Even if his father kept getting himself with gold diggers and people Jumin naturally hated, he wouldn't get any of his children involved.

But that thought shattered quickly when he saw his father's new girlfriend, Glam Choi, and an unknown woman, entering the conference room.

_Oh hell no._

"What's the meaning of this?" His father frowned, clearly thinking his son had understood the first time he had been told his 'fiancée' was here.

"Oh, Glam... Jumin doesn't know?" The other woman, asked, in what Jumin thought was fake surprise.

"Excuse me, but I believe there's a misunderstanding, I have no fiancée. I would remember it I had proposed marriage to someone... like this."

Both women gasped, and his father raised a brow, crossing his arms over his chest.

It was not the first time his father was blinded by 'love', but this was taking it _too_ far.

"Don't worry Glam, Sarah, my son doesn't mean that. Give me a moment to talk to him."

He and his father had a long talk over the engagement, and in the end, Jumin gave up. Jeong Han was happy enough with his current lover, and that would continue as long as Glam was happy. Glam would be happy _if_ Jumin married her student.

"And it will also benefit the company".

Sarah Choi owned and was CEO of her own company, called 'Sugar Round'. His father didn't go into details, just provided the information that Glam had given him.

He was crazy for doing this and would probably regret it.

But...

"Fine, I will marry that girl. Please deliver any details about it through Assistant Kan— _Kim_. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave."

He was disappointed, **angry** and more importantly, he felt betrayed.

Yoosung jumped as he slammed the door of his office shut.

 

 

  * **_ZEN has logged off –_**



In all honesty, Jumin couldn’t understand Zen, but that was something he liked. And the attitude the actor got when he was teased, well, that was quite entertaining.

 **Jaehee Kang >:** ...

 **Jaehee Kang >:** Anyone could fall for him.

 **Jumin Han >:** Tell us something new, Miss Kang.

 **707 >:** Oh?

 **MC >:** Could it be...?

 **707 >:** Definitely.

 **Jumin Han >:** ?

 **Yoosung** **★** **> : **What are you talking about?

 **Saeran >:** Don't try and understand those weirdos.

 **Yoosung** **★** **> : **Right. Oh, and I almost forgot.

 **Yoosung** **★** **> : **Come back to bed, Saeran.

 **V >:** My eyes;;

 **707 >:** IMPURE

 **Saeran >:** Idiot, we're not doing anything like that.

 **Yoosung** **★** **> : **But we could be.

 **Saeran >:** ...

 **Saeran >:** You have two minutes.

 **Yoosung** **★** **> : **Hehe.

  * **_Saeran has logged off -_**
  * **_Yoosung_** ** _★_** **_has logged off -_**



**Jaehee Kang:** ...

 **707 >:** MC.

 **707 >:** I think I’ll follow my brother and… I'm going to be a sinner tonight.

 **MC >:** >////<

 **V >:** I'll leave before someone types things I can't unsee.

 **Jumin Han >:** Seconded.

 **Jaehee Kang >:** Excuse me, my neighbor is calling.

  * **_V has logged off -_**
  * **_Jumin Han has logged off –_**



Three missed calls from Father.

Six calls from Unknown ID.

One text from Mother.

Three emails from wedding planner.

He sighed, and Elizabeth, as if sensing his distress, came to sleep by his side.

This two weeks are going to be a pain.

 

 

And they were. None of the members in the RFA did anything to make him forget about the wedding and the future that expected him. Jaehee was constantly asking details about the wedding cake and food, Yoosung kept reminding him of the theme, guest list, flowers and other things Glam and his future wife decided. V asked permission to take most of the photographs, Saeran complained about the amount of work his lover was getting. Both Saeyoung and Mc teased him every time he entered the chat. And Zen…

Zen was a mystery. The actor was always online, and made conversations with the other members, but whenever the wedding was mentioned, or when he logged in, Zen was the fastest person to log out. It was strange.

He even learned the younger had told his manager to cancel an audition, and refused the roll when he was personally asked by the director.

Why was Zen acting like this?

Also, why was _he_ always thinking about him?

Jumin just couldn’t get why he kept worrying about the same boy who sometimes irritated him, but other times made him smile.

_And he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing._

 

 

02:36 am

He placed his phone back down on the bedside table, sleep seemed to not be an option at the moment.

He had seven hours before he got tied to a woman he didn’t want, nor liked.

And he had to wake up in five hours, get on a car with his father and the other two, head towards the church, and get dressed… Only then would the wedding start at 9.

Sarah would stand in the right side of the altar, and by tradition, her family and friends would sit on those benches. Just as Jumin and his friends would do. His mother was travelling, and she had taken his little sister with her. His step mother was in the country, but she had refused to come. And her children didn’t want to come on their own.

His father had also invited a bunch of CEO’s, reporters, important politicians, and lots of other people he didn’t know.

But that didn’t matter to him.

He would see everyone in the RFA tomorrow, except for **one.**

His fingers lingered over the boy’s contact, he wanted to call him, try and convince him to be in the wedding. It would make it less horrible if he knew he was going to be talking, not with Sarah, but with Zen and the others in the reception.

He would get annoyed _with Zen_ , laugh _with him_ , dance _with him-_

…

What _the hell_ was he thinking?

**He needed to sleep.**

 

07:45 am

He had woken up sharply at seven and now he was sitting next to the girl, his fiancée.

He just wanted to slam the door on that woman’s face.

But that would be rude, and it would betray anything he believed in. So he had to bite his tongue, ignore the way his ears hurt whenever she talked, and answer hr questions or ideas with patience.

Patience was the key to get a good relationship after all.

Although she was getting him near his limit.

 

 

“Jihyun? What are you doing here?” He stopped short, he had barely walked inside the groom’s dressing room when he saw the photographer, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

“Good morning to you too, Jumin.” He chuckled, running his fingers through his hair while Jumin just raised a brow.

“I supposed you would need to talk to someone, perhaps complain about how the tux is not full of pinstripes.”

“I’m sorry, Jihyun. But I have already said _everything_ I wanted to, in the messenger.”

He started to get dressed, picking up the shirt, pants, coat, tie... He was done in no time, and by then V had taken a million pictures of the small cactus in the room.

“Wouldn’t it be awesome if someone came in and swooped you off the altar? Like a knight? Declaring their unconditional love for you.”

“I am not a princess, Jihyun. I do not need to be saved, either.”

_And there’s no one who would like to._

 

 

Sarah Choi was clinging to him, like a vicious octopus with something it liked. It was not funny at all, but Seven and MC seemed to find it hilarious. Even Saeran and Yoosung had laughed when those it was pointed out.

And he was just uncomfortable, completely grossed out at the things she kept whispering about their wedding night.

“And now… The vows.” The priest said, a wide smile on his face. Maybe if Jumin asked nicely, the man would kill him.

**Someone.**

_Anyone._

“I…-“

The doors of the church **slammed open.**

A **white haired beauty** ran inside.

**“I OBJECT!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It was originally (still is actually) posted in Tumblr and I thought it wouldn't be so bad to have it here too.  
> My tumblr: setthestarsxnfire  
> Btw, english is not my first language, so I apologize in case I have any grammar mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Zen's point of view :3

_Fuck._

He was _late._

He had woken up later than he had intended to, an hour before the wedding. It took him thirty minutes to get ready... Well, he just couldn't attend an event full of media people looking pretty, he had to look perfect. It was Jumin's wedding he was **crashing** , after all.

Ten minutes before the cab arrived, he wouldn't take his bike. It would take more than an hour to get it from the warehouse, and his hair would get all messed up.

 

08:55 am

Five minutes before it all begins…

Forty minutes until he arrives at the designated church.

Just _why_ did Sarah fucking Choi chose the prettiest church in the most isolated place in the city?

She just made everything harder for Zen.

Well...

**She would pay for it.**

And for trying to take away what was _his._

 

 

He paid the driver a generous amount of money, telling the old man to keep the change.

_Hurry up._

Didn't even bother to close the door before he started to run.

Almost tripped but caught his balance, arriving to the entrance in record time. The guards didn't even blink when he ran past them, and he swore he could hear one of them mutter, 'you’re late, Mr. Ryu' as he scribbled in his notebook.

 _Please_ let him be on time.

He _had_ to.

The doors of the main place where just a few meters away.

She _can't_ marry him.

 _Anyone_ but him.

I can't lose **Jumin.**

He slammed the doors open, ran to the middle of the room, and shouted.

**"I OBJECT!"**

Gasps echoed around all the room, and he looked around the room as he panted for air. Both Saeyoung and MC were smirking as they pulled out their phones, Saeran looked smug, and he noticed Yoosung was pulling some money out of his pocket. He would scold them later for making a bet.

V was smiling, and nodded in acknowledgment when he noticed Zen was looking at him. Jaehee was surprised, obviously disturbed by what he had just done, but Mr. Chairman, Glam, and Sarah's faces where the best of the bunch.

His eyes landed on Jumin, who was looking handsome in that black tux, and now Zen was the one surprised. Jumin had his lips parted, forming an 'o', his eyes were wide open and he seemed frozen in his place. It was the first time, or at least the first the actor had seen, he had shown that amount of emotion.

Zen started to walk towards the two in front of the altar, noticing quickly that Sarah was still clinging to _his_ Jumin and her dress was just horrible, it made her look like a giant cake. When she was at arm's reach, he gently pushed her away from Jumin. She may be a witch, but she was still a lady.

"… Listen, Trust fund kid, because I'm only saying it once... Don't marry her and her stupid fashion sense. You're a spoiled jerk, an idiot, and a selfish guy who thinks money can solve everything. I don't understand how or when it happened…"

He took a deep breath, Jumin seemed confused, if not a little hurt. He hoped he didn’t look like that when Zen was done.

"..But she doesn't love you... **I do**. At some point in my journey, I fell head over feels for a guy like **you**. And it’s about time I stop denying it and say it out loud.”

Another deep breath and a glance around the room, before his eyes returned to the CEO.

“You’re important to me, because… _I love you_ , Jumin Han.”

From the corner of his eye, he saw how Glam Choi fainted, and his ears hurt from how Sarah screamed. How Jumin handled that girl for two weeks was something he had to admire.

But he wasn’t answering.

 _God no._ Oh god had he made the wrong choice-

He gasped and felt his cheeks burn as Jumin pulled him close. Then he felt soft lips on top of his own.

_Oh._

Jumin was _kissing_ him.

**_HOLY HELL WHAT_ **

He had to close his eyes when they started to ache because of the camera flashes. Wrapping his arms around Jumin's neck, he pulled the other close, and they would have stayed like that if there wasn’t something called oxygen.

He panted, he was sure his cheeks were red, and he tried to glare at the entrepreneur. But he couldn’t do that when the other was looking at him like he was his _everything_ , and **no one** had ever looked at him like that.

“You’re late. We will have to work on that, however… _I love you too_ , Hyun.”

That made Zen feel a huge amount of happiness.

And he wasn’t going to let that go.

So he took Jumin’s hand, and _ran_ , past the RFA, reporters, guards, and everything that got in their way. He ignored the screams, whispers, and cheering. He only stopped when he was sure no one would find them, besides a small lake in the middle of the woods next to the church.

And then he was pulled against something hard, which he later realized was Jumin’s chest. The other had his hands around his waist, and felt him lay his head on his shoulder.

“Thank you, thank you so much, Hyun. I don’t know what I would have done. I was actually thinking of running away.”

And he laughed. Jumin Han, the cat freak and the guy who never showed emotions had _actually laughed._

It was a deep and breathy laugh, but Zen could **die** right now and he wouldn’t care.

He laughed too, turning around in the entrepreneur’s arms to face him. And this time, he was the one to start the kiss.

It was desperate, yet sweet. He didn’t want it to finish, he didn’t want to leave. He was _addicted_ to the way Jumin made him feel… but not to the point that he would lock the other up just for himself, he was not insane.

At some point or another, the other took control of the kiss, and **_god_** … He was definitely more forceful than before, it became rough, and Zen was backed up against a tree in no time, his legs around his waist and Jumin was licking his neck. It happened so fast that his mind barely had time to register it.

“Can I mark you as my property?”

“… Just make sure it isn’t easy to see”.

 

 

By the time Jumin was satisfied, Zen was blushing like crazy. They hadn’t gone any further, because, number one: the place wasn’t ‘appropriate for someone as _beautiful_ as him’. And, number two: the actor felt like it was going way too fast.

Patience was better sometimes.

They walked back to the church, holding hands. The reporters, and most of the other attendants had already left and he gave a damn if someone saw them, what they would whispered, it just didn’t matter. He had made one of the best decisions if his entire life, and he would **never** regret it.

Even if they pointed a gun at him and told him to change his mind. That person would be better off by shooting him.

 “Hyun.”

He returned from dreamland when he heard his name, he just loved the way it sounded when the other was saying it.

“Yes?”

“Driver Kim is coming to get us, you’re going to be staying with me until the media calms down about this. It is a probability that they are already knocking at your front door”.

“What about your father? Won’t he look for you in there?”

Zen heard someone coughing behind them, and they both turned around, only to see the other’s father there.

_Shit._

“I would like to get a word with my son”.

Not on his watch.

The older man crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently against the floor, and his frown seemed to deepen when a minute had passed, and the white haired male didn’t move.

“Excuse me, Mr. Han. I think you would like to see this”.

Jaehee walked towards them, Seven and V following her close. They all had a serious expression, but Seven smiled and told them to go when he was close enough. He heard them talking about Glam Choi before they got too far, and it was impossible to hear anything that was said in the church when both men were already in a car.

 

 

He had to take some allergy medicine before he entered Jumin’s penthouse, there was just no way to be around the fur ball without them, he hated it when his face got puffy and he just sneezed non-stop.

“Are you hungry? Let me make us some breakfast, I haven’t eaten anything either.”

Jumin had said that when his stomach rumbled, and only then did Zen realize he hadn’t gotten anything in the morning. He was just thinking about time, and the consequences if he was late.

“…Sure, anything you get is fine. _Except_ for snails, I would rather quit my career than have that in my meal”.

He had made some extraordinary strawberry pancakes as they talked over a lot of things, Zen had told him about how he felt the past two weeks, and Jumin shared the information about that as well. Then they talked about trivial things as they ate, and color never left the actor’s cheeks because the other made sure to compliment him now and then.

He would end up falling _harder_ than he had expected.

**But that was a good thing.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It was originally (still is actually) posted in Tumblr and I thought it wouldn't be so bad to have it here too.   
> My tumblr: setthestarsxnfire  
> Btw, english is not my first language, so I apologize in case I have any grammar mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

08:35 am

Zen had woken up a little dazed, and the first thing he saw was the dark ceiling.

His ceiling was _white_ , not dark.

His mattress wasn't _this_ soft, and his sheets were _not_ as smooth.

Last time he was in his room, it wasn't this big. He also had his hair down, he always made sure to braid it, or something.

_Where the hell-_

He gasped when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and pulled him close to a warm chest.

What.

He turned around as slowly as he could, careful not to be to harsh, he didn't want to wake whoever he had slept with. And he woke up completely when he saw Jumin's sleepy face, staring at him from half-lidded eyes.

Everything came back to him in a rush. He had actually crashed the wedding, confessed Jumin his feelings, and they had gone back to the entrepreneur's place. They had breakfast, and talked about a lot of things while they ate the delicious strawberry pancakes. And then the other took him around the different floors of the building he lived in.

Zen already knew it had multiple things in it, but he didn't expect the variety of restaurants, shops, there was even a gym and a theater.

Being the actor he was, he got on top of the stage almost immediately, and when the entrepreneur requested it, he sang one song.

Only because it was asked nicely. Not because he liked the way Jumin looked at him when he sang or anything.

**~~TSUNDERE~~ ** ~~~~

And then they went to one of the restaurants, an Italian one. The menu wasn't in Korean so Jumin ordered for both of them, speaking the language flawlessly and.. God, Zen liked the way it sounded when Jumin said it.

They had their meal, and after a bit of a heated argument, Zen had to give up and allow him to pay the complete bill...  he _would_ pay the money back to Jumin, even if the other told him not to.

Then they were back to roam around the building, exploring shops even though he practically ran away after seeing the prices. Although Jumin secretly bought him what he had expressed interest in. They had Chinese for dinner and returned to the penthouse late enough.

At some point or another, they started to make out, and the room became too hot.

"What are you thinking of? You have a weird smile on your face."

That broke his line of thoughts, his lover had a very deep voice, but it became slightly slurred when he was sleepy. He really liked the way Jumin was slowly but surely showing more and more emotions. He didn't know why, but it seemed like he had been suppressing them for a long time.

"I do not have one, and even if I did, I would still look perfect... I was just thinking about you."

He scoffed, before turning around and starting to sit up. As much as he loved to chill on a bed sometimes, he was starting to get hungry.

Then something wet and cold ran down his thighs, and he couldn't suppress the shiver nor the loud moan that escaped his throat.

The look on Jumin's face told him they weren't going to have breakfast any time soon.

...

It was noon by the time they were done, and they had lunch.

 

**12:47 pm – V, Jaehee Kang, MC, Yoosung** **★** **, 707, Saeran.**

  * **_Jumin Han has logged in -_**
  * **_ZEN has logged in -_**



**707 >:** THE COUPLE OF THE YEAR IS HERE

 **MC >:** WHERES THE CONFETTI

 **Saeran >:** The one you two threw at Sarah Choi yesterday?

 **Jumin Han >:** You what?

 **Saeran >:** Ah, after you two ran out like stupid ducks

 **Saeran >:**  they stood up and threw a whole bag of confetti at the giant cake’s face.

 **Yoosung** **★** **> :** They even screamed

 **707 >:** Congratulations on your no marriage!

 **MC >:** And then we hid behind the benches

 **V >:** She screamed at Jaehee.

 **Jaehee Kang >:** My ears still hurt.

 **ZEN >:** You two are impossible.

 **ZEN >:** But thank you.

 **Jaehee Kang >:** I will assume you and Mr. Han are together right now, so if you can…           

 **Jaehee Kang >:** Turn on the tv, get a news channel.

Zen looked up from his phone and gestured Jumin to get the remote from the bedside table, he wouldn’t be moving for a while, all thanks to that jerk.

Jumin chuckled, and he wanted to slap that smirk off his face, but that would probably get him in more ‘trouble’, and he wanted to be able to walk.

He turned to watch the tv, and he didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cringe at the headline.

**UNEXPECTED WEDDING CRASH SHOCKS EVERYONE, INCLUDING YOUR GRANDMA.**

_‘Yesterday, instead of a beautiful wedding between Jumin Han, the director of C &R International and Sarah Choi, the protégée of the famous actrees Glam Choi, we got the drama everyone, probably, was hoping for. When the musical actor, ZEN appeared like a knight, and confessed his feelings, then both men ran away. Can you believe that? If you can’t, well here’s some proof!’_

Zen really liked the attitude the reporter had, and he felt his cheeks warm up at the different pictures the paparazzi had taken.

Most were about the kiss.

_‘Isn’t that cute? Man... I’m jealous of the people who got to see it live, but don’t worry, an anonymous source provided us a video. Let’s see what happened!’_

Before he could see that, Jumin took the remote again, and lowered all the volume of the tv. Then he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. If he was already blushing a faint pink, it would change for a deep red when he ended up siting in his lover’s lap.

“I will call the channel later, I want copies of everything. And perhaps we could share something else.”

He meant _those_ photos.

**“JUMIN!”**

**707 >:** I DEMAND A WEDDING

 **V >:** It is too early for that, Saeyoung. And, Jumin… You should probably talk to your father.

 **Jumin Han >:** I don’t have plans to do that soon.

 **Jaehee Kang >:** I believe you have nothing to worry about.

 **Jaehee Kang >:** Your father is talking to the press right now, Jumin.

Said person looked puzzled, and when both of them turned to look at the tv, Jeong Han’s face was the first thing that appeared. They got the volume back up, and what the businessman said surprised both.

_‘I would like to announce publicly that the engagement between Sarah Choi and my son is broken, besides obvious reasons. Also, the media could stop publishing articles about my relationship with Glam Choi, that no longer exists’._

_‘Mr. Han, what’s the reason behind this statement?’_

_‘Mr. Han, what do you think about yesterday’s event at the wedding?’_

_‘One at a time, please. The reason is quite simple, I was about to get scammed. An anonymous source revealed to me that Sarah Choi was not Glam’s student, but her sister. And Sarah didn’t own a company of her own, instead she owned quite the huge debt. It would end up affecting the company and my family, and I wished I could have realized that sooner’._

_‘Regarding the event that happened in the wedding, I couldn’t be happier my son found someone who would be willing to do that for him. So, if you are watching, Jumin and Zen… take care of each other, you have my support’._

There was a point where his cheeks started hurting from how much he was smiling, he couldn’t believe all the good luck and support they were getting from everyone. And apparently Jumin didn’t either, because he kept staring at the screen like a lost puppy.

Man… That _was_ adorable.

But there was something they both needed to know, so he pinched Jumin’s cheek in a way to get him back to earth.

 **ZEN >:** What did you guys do?

 **ZEN >:** Did you get something against the Choi sisters?

 **MC >:** Oh yes, Saeyoung did all the digging!

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** That’s not fair! Saeran and I help too you know!

 **707 >:** If your concept of helping is eating each other out every five minutes then yes, they did so much

 **Saeran >:** What?

 **Saeran >:** Can you blame for wanting something from my boyfriend?

 **Saeran >:** I couldn’t help myself, he looked so cute all concentrated.

 **Yoosung** **★** **> :** Saeran >//u//<

 **707 >:** At least learn some self-control, for god’s sake!!

 **Saeran >:** As if you had some

 **Saeran >:** Last I checked, the walls weren’t soundproof

 **MC >:** I’m sorry, brother in law

 **MC >:** I just like being loud <3

 **Jumin Han >:** Oh, Zen likes that too

 **ZEN >:** JUMIN HAN

 **707 >:** Oh

 **707 >:** Oh my god

 **707 >:** You two did the thing

 **Saeran >:** Kinky bastards

 **MC >:** PFFT

 **ZEN >:** SAERAN OH MY GOD

 **Jumin Han >:** It was nothing like that

 **Jumin Han >:** We’ll get there another day

 **Jumin Han >:** He needs to rest his body for a while

 **ZEN >:** JUMIN HAN I AM GOING TO SLAP THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE

 **ZEN >:** YOU JERK

 **V >:** …

 **V >:** Next Sunday we are all going to church.

 **V >:** No buts.

 **V >:** I’m dragging you if I need to.

 **MC >:** Its fine, we can even make it so that these two sinners get married then!

 **Jaehee Kang >:** That’s going a bit too fast, MC.

 **Saeran >:** It’s Jumin fucking Han we are talking about, Jaehee.

 **Saeran >:** The bastard pulls cat projects out of his sleeves every week.

 **707 >:** I AGREE

 **707 >:** I DEMAND A WEDDING

 **Jumin Han >:** You’ll get one, eventually

 **MC >:** I could help Zen get a dress :)

 **ZEN >:** N O

 

The wedding didn’t happen until four years later.

By then, a million things had happened. Jumin had replaced his father as CEO of the company a month after that day, and six months after that, Saeyoung and MC had had a small wedding in the beach.

Only the RFA and the bride’s family had attended, and of course, as it happens in some weddings, people hooked up. V had started a relationship with MC’s cousin, Elliot, and they were already living together by the end of the year.

Two years ago, Saeran started to work in Saeyoung’s toy store after it was opened to the public, he and his co-worker, Vanderwood (apparently they were the maid the hacker loved to brag about) did a pretty good job with the place, and it became really famous after a few weeks.

Jaehee found her own companion a month after that, a Mexican girl that had come to the coffee shop one day, and the next, and the day after that. Jaehee said she had the prettiest name, and he could agree, but Kristell was also a rare name, it was greek and lovely… Although the girl was stubborn, and preferred to be called Kris.

They were the second couple to get engaged.

However, V and Elliot were the third, and the second couple to get engaged and married. Their wedding happened six months ago and it was lovely, although it was bigger than Saeyoung’s for the immense list of guest. People both of them had got to known because of their trips as artists, close friends and of course, family.

It took a lot of arguments but he was happy Saeyoung and MC had left their one year old set of triplets with Vanderwood. They needed a bit of a rest from parenting and work, so the wedding helped.

It made Zen feel jealous, so of course he was delighted _surprised_ happy when Jumin got down on one knee and proposed. If anyone told him he had cried then, he would call them a liar. ~~But he had.~~

Somehow, a month before his brother contacted him, and after a long chat, (with Jumin glaring at the sidelines) the actor and his brother had patched things up, he would see him and his mother in the front row.

And now, he was standing next to the man he loved the most. Looking pretty in a white tux while the entrepreneur looked hot in his black one. One of his hands was intertwined with Jumin’s while the other held a bouquet of white and purple roses, along with a single red rose.

He almost missed the priest voice and he asked for the vows, and he told everyone how he met Jumin, his impression, the fights they had, how he slowly fell in love with him, and then he told everyone, with tears in his eyes, that he would never regret this day. **That Jumin Han was so important to him.**

In turn, Jumin, who also had some tears in his eyes, smiled.

“I would never forget the day I met Hyun, he was _beautiful_ , passionate and very stubborn yet _perfect_ … and I’m always reminded of that when I wake up next to him. Looking at him now, hearing what he said, I know for sure that there’s no one else like him and no one will ever change my mind, I promise to protect him, care for him, love him and I, like him, will never regret this day, or that one a few years ago where we had to run and hide besides a lake. Because, Hyun Ryu, **_you’re important to me_** ”.

Zen would never forget those words.

“Of course, there will be some situations in which I may allow some other people to sleep in our bed”.

Cue the gasps and shocked faces.

What-

“Because kids tend to have nightmares, don’t they, Hyun?”

He smiled as tears ran down his cheeks, and – forget the priest and wedding rules, he kissed Jumin right there and then.

The priest, in return, laughed and closed the small book he was carrying. “You are impatient young men… Do you two accept each other, to love you, respect you, and be there until death does you apart?”

Two voices said the same thing at the same time.

_“I do.”_

  **THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It was originally (still is actually) posted in Tumblr and I thought it wouldn't be so bad to have it here too.   
> My tumblr: setthestarsxnfire  
> Btw, English is not my first language, so I apologize in case I have any grammar mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It was originally (still is actually) posted in Tumblr but I thought it wouldn't be so bad to do it here too.  
> My tumblr: setthestarsxnfire


End file.
